Allez, Akira !
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: Voilà plusieurs mois que Tokito suit Akira un peu partout dans le monde. Et qu'elle ne cesse de le tanner jusqu'à ce qu'il dise oui. Et puis il y a aussi cette foutue chanson, qu'elle a dans la tête, qu'elle extériorise à chaque fois qu'elle marche et qui tape sur les nerfs du samouraï... Une Tokito têtue et un Akira à bout de nerfs ! (pas de couple).


-Allez, Akira !

Visiblement énervé, le jeune samouraï se retourna brusquement vers la blonde qui le suivait inlassablement depuis plusieurs mois :

-Combien de fois il va falloir que je te dise non ?! C'est inutile de continuer de me suivre, la réponse sera toujours non !

Sur ce, il accéléra le pas, comme pour la semer. Mais Tokito ne comptait pas se laisser faire ! Aussitôt, il se mit à courir derrière lui et le rattrapa :

-Je veux que… commença-t-elle sur le ton de celle qui a l'habitude de donner des ordres et d'être obéie.

-Ce n'est pas parce que mademoiselle veut qu'elle sera satisfaite, coupa brutalement Akira. Sache que je n'ai pas l'intention d'être à tes pieds et encore moins de te servir. Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que tu viennes avec moi alors tu peux repartir chez les Mibu, au moins, ça me fichera la paix !

Tokito fit la moue. Il était vrai qu'elle avait peu l'habitude qu'on n'accède pas à ses moindres désirs. Lorsqu'elle était Sire Tokito, membre des quatre sages, avec sa garde personnelle et tout le tralala, elle avait quasiment pour ne pas dire tous ses désirs accomplis. Lorsqu'elle demandait une chose, on la lui apportait. Et si on le lui refusait, il lui suffisait d'hausser un peu le ton ou de durcir sa voix de façon à la faire passer pour cruelle. Capricieuse, elle ? Noooon ! Enfin… peut-être un peu. Mais ça, elle ne se l'avouerait jamais.

Akira était un des seuls à n'avoir jamais, jamais voulu lui obéir. Pourtant, ce n'était pas bien compliqué ce qu'elle lui demandait, bon sang ! Mais lui s'obstinait à répondre toujours non et à vouloir se débarrasser d'elle. Malheureusement pour lui, la petite chose qui le suivait partout était certainement la fille la plus têtue, la plus coriace et la plus teigneuse qui existe. Elle n'allait pas s'arrêter sur cet échec (échec parmi tant d'autres, soit dit en passant. Ne croyez pas que ce soit sa première tentative) ! Néanmoins, il s'avérait qu'Akira aussi était de fort caractère la lutte s'annonçait donc d'ores et déjà intense.

La jeune Mibu repartit d'un bon pas pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Elle avait compris que pour cette fois, c'était mort. Mais elle l'aurait à l'usage ! Il finirait bien par accepter, à force d'être tanné ! Il avait beau être tête de mule, elle était persuadée l'être plus que lui.

Reprenant la route, elle chantonna à voix basse l'air de cette chanson qui ne voulait plus sortir de sa tête. Akira, à quelques pas devant elle, poussa un léger soupir. Ce qu'elle pouvait être chiante ! Non seulement elle ne lâchait jamais le morceau, mais maintenant il y avait cette foutue chanson qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entonner doucement à chaque fois qu'elle marchait (et quand elle ne parlait ou ne criait pas). Vivement qu'il se débarrasse de cette petite peste !

* * *

-Akira ! Pourquoi tu refuses tout le temps, hein ?!

Nouvel journée de marche, nouvelles tentatives. Tokito devait en être à la quinzième du jour et le soleil était à peine à son zénith. Akira prit sur lui pour ne pas l'étrangler ou la congeler et la laisser planter là. Quoique, sur elle, une simple congélation n'aurait que peu d'effets. Elle parviendrait, tôt ou tard, à briser sa prison de glace et ce serait reparti ! Bon sang, qu'avait-il fait aux divinités pour qu'elles lui imposent un fardeau pareil ? Ayant décidé de rester muet pour laisser passer, le samouraï continua son chemin sans rien dire, faisant comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

Cependant, la blonde savait pertinemment qu'il avait entendu, qu'il était énervé et qu'il ne craquerait pas encore. Mais dans quelques jours…

Ah, si elle s'était appelée Kyo aux yeux de démons, il n'y aurait plus eu aucun problème là-dessus ! Akira faisait tout ce que Kyo lui demandait, de toutes les façons. Il semblait être la seule chose dans sa vie. Le seul être qui ait de l'importance. Le seul amas d'atomes qui existe en ce vaste monde. Kyo par-ci, Kyo par-là… Et pourtant, ce n'était pas Kyo qui était avec lui actuellement mais bien elle, Tokito Mibu ! Alors il pouvait bien faire attention à elle puisqu'il n'avait plus le démon aux yeux rouges sur qui la reporter, cette attention ! Mais non, il s'obstinait soit à refuser, soit à garder le silence. En vérité, il nous voulait pas grand-chose sinon encore un nouveau combat contre son mentor et modèle. Et elle, alors ?! Il pouvait bien, une seule fois dans sa vie, faire quelque chose pour elle, non ?!

Soupirant d'agacement, elle se tut et continua de marcher. Et toujours ce foutu air qu'elle extériorisait, au grand dam d'Akira qui, à présent, devait la supporter même quand elle ne parlait pas !

* * *

-Pff… t'es vraiment pas drôle, Akira !

Et voilà, c'était reparti !

-Ai-je dit une seule fois que je voulais être drôle ? répliqua le samouraï d'un ton sec et amer.

-De toutes les façons, pour toi, il n'y a que Kyo, hein ! s'énerva la blonde, malgré tout excédée des nombreux refus de son compagnon de voyage. Tout ce que peuvent dire les autres, tu t'en contrefous ! Mais ne crois pas que je vais te lâcher aussi rapidement ! Je continuerai de te suivre tant que tu n'auras pas accédé à ma demande !

A son tour, Akira s'énerva :

-Tu ne pouvais pas aller embêter quelqu'un d'autre, non ?! Tu veux la vérité ? Tu n'es encore qu'une gamine capricieuse, pourrie gâtée et caractérielle ! Je n'ai jamais prétendu faire du babysitting, OK ? Je ne m'occupe pas des gosses alors si tu veux faire da fillette immature, retourne chez les Mibu, tu trouveras bien quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi !

La tension se fit sentir dans l'air qui se refroidit soudainement. Akira en avait vraiment ras-le-bol de cette petite teigne qui le suivait jour et nuit. De son côté, l'amour-propre de Tokito se trouva blessé par le portrait que le samouraï avait dressé d'elle. Mais elle ne laissa rien transparaître et, pour ne pas se démonter, décida d'arborer un sourire provocateur :

-Woh, ne t'énerve pas comme ça, _princesse des glaces_.

Elle appuya bien sur ces derniers mots, sachant pertinemment qu'Akira détestait qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Tigre ne s'en privait d'ailleurs pas souvent mais généralement, il finissait plutôt mal. Cependant, cette fois-ci encore, le jeune homme prit sur lui. Il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna rapidement. Vite, trouver un moment où la semer et continuer le voyage sans elle !

Peine perdue. La présence de Tokito se fit bientôt sentir. Elle se fit entendre également. Toujours ce foutu air qui commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. N'en pouvant plus, Akira s'arrêta brutalement et se tourna vers elle :

-Arrête avec cette chanson !

-Haha, elle t'entre dans le crâne, toi aussi ! s'exclama la blonde, l'air victorieux d'on ne sait quoi.

-Arrête, tout simplement, répliqua le jeune homme d'un ton glaçant.

-Seulement si tu dis oui !

-Jamais de la vie !

Tokito eut un sourire. Elle venait de comprendre quelque chose. Elle avait l'arme du chantage parfait ! Voyant qu'Akira ne semblait toujours pas prêt à accéder à sa demande et même qu'il repartait d'un pas plus vif, elle ne se gêna plus pour chanter un peu plus fort sa chanson. Tout d'abord l'air, qu'elle entonner depuis des jours voire des semaines. Mais aussi les paroles, qui ne purent pas ne pas atteindre Akira, lequel semblait au bord de la crise de nerf.

* * *

 _Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige  
Oh viens jouer avec moi!  
Tu te caches, on ne se voit plus  
Dis que fais-tu?  
Tu n'es plus vraiment toi_

 _Nous étions sœurs et amies_  
 _Mais c'est fini_  
 _J'aimerais savoir pourquoi!_

 _Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige_  
 _Oui, s'il te plaît un bonhomme de neige_

 _Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige  
Ou faire du vélo dans la cour  
Je suis une fille en manque de compagnie  
Je parle au mur et à ses portraits qui m'entourent!_

 _Salut Jeanne d'Arc!_  
 _Je suis seule et je m'ennuie_  
 _Tu restes de glace_  
 _Et moi j'attends que les heures passent_

 _Peux-tu ouvrir cette porte?  
Pourquoi restes-tu enfermée?  
On me dit "sois forte, le temps arrange tout"  
Mais j'ai besoin de nous pour oublier_

 _Que nous n'avons plus personne_  
 _Plus aucune famille_  
 _Quel avenir pour nous?_

 _Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige_

C'est dingue comme une chanson peut entrer dans la tête pour ne pas en ressortir. Et surtout comme elle peut engendre de nouvelles idées. Particulièrement quand on est en compagnie d'une _princesse des glaces_. Tokito eut un sourire : Akira allait finir par craquer et elle allait l'avoir, son bonhomme de neige ou de glace !

* * *

 _Oui, j'ai vu_ La reine des neiges _il n'y pas longtemps, pour la première fois (il était temps ! ;)) et depuis, je n'arrive pas à m'enlever les chansons de tête x) Et j'ai pensé à mon piti Akira tout choupi qui contrôle la glace et pourrait nous faire de magnifiques bonshommes de neige, lui aussi :D_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ^^_


End file.
